gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebellion
A rebellion is an organized uprising against a sovereign or liege, with the goal of overthrowing the established authority. Some rebellions are fought to seize control of a throne, or to gain independence. In the Seven Kingdoms, it is considered a serious crime and an act of treason and oathbreaking. Major rebellions *During Aegon's Conquest, most of the riverlords rose in rebellion against their liege, the ironborn King Harren the Black. The foremost of the rebels, Edmyn Tully of Riverrun, was named Lord Paramount of the Trident by Aegon after Harren's death. * The Faith Militant uprising was a rebellion against House Targaryen that sprung from the incestuous marriage of Aegon and Rhaena Targaryen, the elder children of King Aenys Targaryen. It ended with the death of Aenys's half-brother and successor Maegor, who was found dead on the Iron Throne after a series of betrayals. Afterward, Maegor's nephew Jaehaerys spent a period of his reign reconciling the Faith and the Crown, although continuing the Valyrian tradition of marrying brother to sister. * The Dance of the Dragons was a brutal war of succession between two factions of House Targaryen: the Greens and the Blacks. The Greens supported the claim of Aegon II Targaryen, who officially held the Iron Throne for most of the war, and the Blacks supported the claim of his half-sister Rhaenyra, who had been their father's heir. The war began when Ser Criston Cole of the Kingsguard launched a coup, crowning Prince Aegon and proclaiming him as the rightful heir. The war's end point is regarded as the assassination of Aegon II, though the hostilities truly ended when the Lannisters brought the ironborn to heel. * The Blackfyre Rebellion was led by Daemon Blackfyre, one of the legitimized Great Bastards of Aegon the Unworthy. After his legitimization, Daemon proclaimed himself the rightful heir and rebelled against his half-brother Daeron II Targaryen. Daemon was slain by Brynden Rivers at the Battle of the Redgrass Field, ending the war. This rebellion gave birth to the Golden Company, a sellsword company of exiled supporters of the Blackfyres. * The Reyne Rebellion was an uprising localized in the Westerlands, in which House Reyne of Castamere sought to overthrow its overlord, House Lannister of Casterly Rock. This was due to the deteriorating strength of House Lannister caused by the current Warden of the West, Tytos Lannister, who was considered weak. It resulted in the complete elimination of House Reyne and the destruction of Castamere at the orders of Tywin Lannister. House Lannister's victory is immortalized in the song "The Rains of Castamere". * The Defiance of Duskendale was a rebellion by House Darklyn of Duskendale that almost took the life of King Aerys II Targaryen. The knights Gwayne Gaunt and Symon Hollard were slain during the conflict. Denys Darklyn was executed by the Mad King. * Robert's Rebellion was a major uprising against the royal house that turned into civil war as it involved eight of the nine great houses of Westeros. Houses Baratheon, Stark, Arryn and Tully rebelled against House Targaryen, which was supported by Houses Tyrell and Martell, after Prince Rhaegar abducted Lyanna Stark and King Aerys II executed her father Rickard and brother Brandon. The tide of war turned against the royal house after the Battle of the Trident while the fate of the royal family was sealed when House Lannister joined the rebels and carried out the Sack of King's Landing. It resulted in the elevation of Robert Baratheon to the Iron Throne. * The Greyjoy Rebellion was an uprising led by Balon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke, who crowned himself King of the Iron Islands with the goal of seceding his domain from the Seven Kingdoms and restoring the ironborn's Old Way. It resulted in defeat of the rebels and the cementing of Robert's authority. * The War of the Five Kings involves several rebellions against the Iron Throne. Both the North and Iron Islands rebel against King Joffrey with the goal of independence. In the meantime, both Renly and Stannis Baratheon are held as rebels and pretenders as they both lay claim to the crown in defiance of Joffrey, who is held as the rightful heir of the late Robert. Ultimately all of the five kings in the war are killed, but nonetheless, rebellions continue. ** The War for the North, which is regarded as part of the War of the Five Kings, was a rebellion against House Bolton led by Jon Snow and Sansa Stark that began shortly after Stannis Baratheon's failed campaign in the North. It ended with the Battle of the Bastards, in which House Arryn played the decisive role in House Stark's victory over the Boltons. * The Uprising in Meereen was a slaver rebellion against Daenerys Targaryen spearheaded by the insurgent group known as the Sons of the Harpy. The rebellion ended the lives of Ser Barristan Selmy and Hizdahr zo Loraq, Daenerys's Queensguard and betrothed respectively. Although the uprising was temporarily silenced when the slave masters of Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis agreed to cease funding, hostilities were restored – and ended – during the Second Siege of Meereen, the climactic battle of the Liberation of Slaver's Bay. Quotes Image gallery ReyneRebellion.png|Image depicting House Reyne's rebellion against House Lannister. Robert's Rebellion Title Sequence.png|Part of the title sequence depicting Robert's Rebellion against House Targaryen and the Mad King. Greyjoy Rebellion.png|Image depicting the Greyjoy Rebellion. Balon kneels.png|Balon Greyjoy bends the knee to King Robert Baratheon, signalling the end of his rebellion. See also * fr:Rébellion ru:Восстание pt-br:Rebelião Category:Crimes Category:Culture & Society